twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:*VampireGurl*/Four Legged Dark Creature !!!!!!!!!!!
During 8th grade , I would normally sleep real late into the night. Since my room was on the second floor, it provided me with the privacy I needed, without any one disturbing my conversations. I was a teenager who enjoyed talking on the phone with friends, and calling from bed was the perfect time to gossip. My Older brother at the time slept upstairs as well, but he slept in the room next to mine. On one particular weekend night, which has haunted me to this day, I was in bed talking on the phone with a friend. Everyone in the household was sleeping since it was late into the night. There was enough moonlight coming into my room that I could make out the outlines of the objects that were in my room. My bed at the time was in the corner of one of the walls, while the door was right in front of my bed. I was resting my eyes for a while during my phone conversation when I had an uneasy feeling. When I opened my eyes, I saw a shadow standing next to my bed. Even with the moonlight, the shadow was dark, and I could not make out any features. It just stood there, while I felt my body freeze in horror. My gut told me in was a malevolent entity. After staring at this figure for what seemed like an eternity, the entity shifted in shape. I saw it transform from a two legged shadow, to a four legged dark "creature" with a tail. When it did this, it crawled on my ceiling near my bed (my room ceiling is low due to the shape of the roof; there is a slant to the ceiling on the edge, so you can hit your head if you are not careful). It is at this moment that I threw my phone (my friend was still on the line), jumped from the bed, and went for my light switch next to the door. I did not look back at the creature out of fear. When I turned on the light, it turned off in a matter of seconds. I tried to turn it on again, and it turned off again. I felt my adrenaline going after I failed to keep the light on, so I threw open my door, turned on the light from the hallway, and frantically knocked on my brother's door. I woke up my brother that night, and although angry as soon as he opened the door, he looked concerned when he saw me crying and shaking terribly. I told him what I had seen in my room, and I quickly tailed behind him to check out my room, and retrieve my phone. When he turned on the light from my room, the light stayed on. We did not find anything but my phone still on the bed. Apparently my friend had tried to call me several times after I cut our conversation short due to what I had seen. My brother believed me (probably from the way I acting/looking), and he wanted to tell my parents then and there. It was late in the night, and I did not want to wake them. I also knew they were going to believe me because they went thru it too . I realized that they were just going to dismiss it as a dream. becuz they dont want me to be scared .....I told my brother not to say anything, and I ended up staying in my brother's room that night. I could not sleep at all that night, due to fear, and due to the questioning of what exactly that "thing" was. The next morning, my brother and I went downstairs for breakfast. Over breakfast, my brother tells my parents what had happened the night before. I was ashamed .... When my brother finished telling my parents what had happened, they both stayed quiet. My dad finally asked me if I was sure of what I had seen, and if I was positive I was not dreaming. I showed him my phone, and I told him I was wide awake, and that I had been on the phone talking to a friend. My brother also verified that he had woken up to me crying uncontrollably. My dad then told me that he will leave a video camera in my room that very night to see if he saw anything unusual during the night. The next day after the recording, my dad handed me the video and told me to watch it. I never did. I realized that if I saw something I did not want to see there, I would not be able to live in that house with peace. To this day, that video is still in the bookshelf. My dad told me he watched half of it, and then he got a glimpse of a four legged monster so he turned it off. As for myself, I never want to see that video - It brings back horrific memories. he changed my room of asap deep voice the end for now that is xoxo your one & only scream queen my paranormal luvers Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts